Kingdom Sonic 358/2 Days: Shadows of the Heart
After he became a Heartless, Sonic still had some humanity. But when you become a Heartless, a Nobody is formed. Shadow joins the Organization, and alongside his best friend Omega, he meets Rouge, an odd Nobody. Along the way, his origins are revealed, and he learns what Rouge's purpose is. Characters * Organization XII: A group of thirteen, now fourteen, Nobodies that dream of becoming whole by using Kingdom Hearts. Half of them are at Castle Oblivion, and the rest are stationed in various Worlds. The WTNW Branch is led by Erazor's Nobody, and their second in command is Nazo. The Oblivion Branch is led by Baron Black, and the second-in-command there is Omega. ** ???: The Superior The Nobody of Erazor Djinn, he is the leader and controls Darkness, and as such he is No. 1. Parody of Xemnas. ** Fang: Sniper A marksman, he is rude and curt. He is uncaring most of the time, and is ranked as No. 2. Parody of Xigbar. ** Zant: The Devil's Dealer A creature known as a Twili, he lives in the Twilight Realm and can summon Twilight Beasts. N. 3. Parody of Xaldin. ** Kilobyte: Machine Menace A robotic creature that loves experimenting, he is from a World where Power Rangers defend the peace. He was assigned to Castle Oblivion. No. 4. Parody of Vexen. ** Kamen Rider Taiga:'' 'The Would-Be Hero A "Kamen Rider" that thinks he is a true hero, but is misguided. He, alongside Darkrai and Kilobyte, was assigned to Castle Oblivion. No. 5. Parody of Lexaeus. ** '''Darkrai: Nightmare King A Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region, he feeds off of nightmares, and can give people nightmares, or bring them to life. As No. 6, he and Taiga help Kilobyte with his experiments. ** Nazo: Lunar Mystery An odd silver Hedgehog that gains power from the moon. As No. 7, he is the second in command. Parody of Saix. ** Omega: Gatling Gun-Fury A robot with gatling guns in his arms, he is friends with Shadow and Rouge, but was assigned to Castle Oblivion. He is No. 8. Parody of Axel. ** Musica: Seductive Serenader An alien woman with a shamisen she is connected to. She is No. 9. Parody of Demyx. ** Tall Jake ''Spirit of Malice'' '''A sinister creature from another World known as "Malice". He is No. 10, and a parody of Luxord. ** '''Baron Black: Usurper of Chaos A mage from The Shadowlands, which he banished into darkness and nothingness after he became a member of the Organization. He rules Castle Oblivion, and is ranked as No. 11. Parody of Marluxia. ** Shade: Twilight Assassin An Echidna assassin, she helps Omega and Baron Black rule Castle Oblivion. As No. 12, she is a parody of Larxene. ** Shadow: The Keyblade's Chosen One The Nobody of Sonic, he wields the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He is No. 13, and a parody of Roxas. ** Rouge: Nobody An odd Nobody that wields the Blue Vortex, like Sonic did. She is No. 14, and as such, she is the parody of Xion. *'Knuckles:' An Echidna that works with a masked man, he wears an odd blindfold, and is working towards finding Sonic. Wields the Soul Eater and wears the Organization's cloak. Parody of Riku. *'Mighty: '''An armadillo that was manipulated at Castle Oblivion. After Black was beaten, he was freed, and now works with Knuckles, in search of his past. Parody of Riku Replica. *'Sol: A masked man who hired Mighty the Armadillo and Knuckles the Echidna, he is trying to manipulate Sonic and Shadow for an unknown reason. Parody of DiZ. *'''Sonic: He is a big part of the story, but he is currently asleep, thanks to Hana the Hedgehog. Wields the Keyblade. **'Silver:' Sonic's magic teacher, he is wise and is highly respected by the King. **'Manic:' Sonic's usual sparring partner, he is fast and strong. **'Marine:' An apprentice to Sonic, she is asleep as well. Can summon energy blasts Worlds *'The World That Never Was:' The main base of the Nobodies and Thirteenth Order, it is the home of many different Nobodies. Heartless only come here when Nazo and Djinn call them. *'Station Square:' A small town between Light and Dark, it is home to many 'Duel Gangs' and the Street Fighter Tournament. Rouge, Shadow, and Omega meet up here after every Mission. * Hyrule Castle: A Castle plagued by Darkness because of Zant. Now, Link has been turned into a beastly Wolf and rules the Castle with an iron fist. Home to many powerful Heartless, and the sight of many great battles. Zant easily makes himself at home in the Darkness of the Castle. *'Dragon World:' Home to a large arena and many great fighters, Goku is the hero here, and Shadow (accidentally) enters a school of Martial Arts. Fang seems to have an odd connection to this World. *'Tallon IV:' A world addled by corruption by a mysterious substance called "Phazon". Samus Aran protects it, and is always trying to come up with a way of absorbing the Phazon to save it. * Mushroom Kingdom: A large World ruled by a cruel King, the hero here is Mario, and Shadow can't help but wonder why the man in green is always running around. Tall Jake has an interest in corrupting this World, and has big plans for it. * Konohagakure: A large Village, it is the target of a mysterious search held by a man named Nega. Shadow got even more confused about this village when he encountered a large orange fox demon. Category:Fan Fiction